


Let Them Go

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: As usual tbh, But i kinda like it, I like hurting people, Tbh idek what happened here this went a way other direction than intended, also someone on amino commented that it hot them in the feels so that's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: This was intended to be a small bit about 707, and the acquaintances he made throughout his life.All the classmates he had at college, the agents he met, even the people he got to know during missions - all of them were temporary.Either he had to leave them behind, or they left him for one reason or another. Some probably died too, let's be real here.There's a reason he has trouble forming bonds with people, even though he did it with the RFA. He does try to deny it in his route too.Not sure what happened, it kinda went off in a completely different direction as I was writing it, and now parts of it are more fitting for Saeran/Ray. But seeing as they're twins, I'm leaving it.It's about both of them now, go ahead and interpret each part however you like.





	Let Them Go

It's always the same, isn't it?

You meet someone, you start to like them.

Spend time together.

You enjoy their company, find some comfort in not being alone for a while.

And then the next day they're just,

Gone.

Disappeared, without a trace.

As if they'd never been there.

But they were, and though all physical proof can be erased, your memory will always remain.

In your memory, they stay with you.

And perhaps it'd be easier if they didn't. If you could just delete your thoughts, reset it all, go back to the time you didn't know them at all.

Because you know that they don't miss you, they won't feel the same. They'd have stayed if they did.

No, it's just you hurting, only you're feeling the loss.

All the memories you shared, the times you've spent together. All the gifts you've made each other.

Now they're gone, nothing but a memory existing in your head, like a fading dream you had once upon a time.

You'll never get them back.

You'll never see them again, but they'll forever be in your mind, just barely out of your reach, so that it will never be the same.

And it will always hurt.

All you can do is let go, to pretend you don't care. Force yourself to forget, ignore the pain, until you make yourself believe it's gone.

In a way, it will always be there.

But you'll learn to live with it.

After all, this is normal. This is how it always is.

Who'd ever stay?

Not with you.

Everything is temporary, and making the mistake of trusting people to stay in your life, well, that's your mistake, not theirs.

They might've made a promise, but you trusted it, and you should've known better.

You really should've known better by now.

You're not a person that can make lifelong friendships. Sooner or later, you have to go, and you have to forget them.

It's the best way for everyone.

It's the only way.

Unless you want them to get hurt.

Your life's not meant to be shared, it never has been. So just accept it, finally.

Get used to it, after all these years, you should be.

You thought you were.

Still, it hurts every time.

And you just hate yourself for hurting when you know it's your own fault.

They did nothing wrong.

This is normal behavior, that you should've seen coming.

No, you saw it coming, but you chose to ignore it.

People leave.

And so do you.

You're no better than them, and you know it. Maybe you deserve this.

Perhaps you don't, but does that matter?

Whether you deserve it or not won't change the outcome.

So do what you always do.

Suck it up.

Put it behind.

You're not a child anymore.

Just keep smiling, and keep pretending you don't mind. Because you don't, do you?

It's just one person out of billions.

Why do they matter?

There will be others.

Not quite like them. Nobody will ever be like them, that's why you miss them.

But that's just how the world works.

You were born to be alone.

And maybe not forever, you can meet people now and then.

But you also have to let them go.

Because while they might join you for a bit, walk the path with you just for a moment,

In the end, they'll leave.

That's how it's always been.

Always will be.

But, you know?

It's okay.

It has to be okay after all.

And it is.

Will be.

They won't come back, no matter how much you wish them to.

But you won't miss them much soon.

This has happened so many times, you'll forget the pain soon.

It'll just be another one of those things you shove to the back of your mind, blurring into the fog of wordless thoughts that take you over on the bad days.

But let's not talk about those.

We don't talk about the bad days, ever.

There are other people still remaining, not forever, but they are here now.

They'll leave one day, of course.

But right now, they're around.

So let's go have some fun!

Let's go play pretend.

Fake it till you make it, right?

There's no use in being gloomy.

At least pretend the world has some light left for you.

It might be fake, but it's the only light you'll ever get.

They're gone.

Forever.

Left without a trace, never coming back, and you're stuck with nothing but the memories.

So, save yourself.

Take those memories.

And burn them.

Those people?

They never existed.

They won't remember you, so you won't remember them.

These feelings will be gone soon.

And then it will really be as if they'd never existed.

It's a bit sad, perhaps.

But it's the only way.

Holding on will only cause pain.

Instead,

Screw them!

Let's go have fun!

That's the one thing you're good at, right?


End file.
